User talk:Imperial Dragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Karl Lichen Schubaltz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Azimuth727 (Talk) 20:37, March 30, 2010 Welcome to the Zoids Wiki. Hope you like it here. If you want to help, we still have some Choatic/Guardian Force characters that need pages, and most of Geneisis and Fuzor. If you want to upload clearer pictures, you can, mine have the annoying CN logo on them. If you need any help just leave a message on my talk page, or one of the other members. Have fun, and don't go to crazy.(Zoids Fanatic 21:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC)) This may be a odd question, but the episode atricles I made were from memory, so I was wondering if you can add any detals to them. (Zoids Fanatic 19:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC)) : Chaotic Century/Guardian Force episodes? =) I'd be more than happy to. Are there any in particular I should be looking at? -Imperial Dragon 19:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I did episodes 2, 6, 17, 27, and did work on 9. Do you think you can do episode 33 of Guardian Force, we have it, but it's not completed. Any pics you can add can help, just don't go overboard. (Zoids Fanatic 19:26, March 31, 2010 (UTC)) : I just finished up episode 33 of Guardian Force. I filled in the Overview, Zoids, and a little bit of Trivia. Hmm... pictures would be good. Are there any scenes you can think of that would illustrate this episode particuarly well? -Imperial Dragon 21:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Not sure, you could use Van jumping out of the Gravity Cannon, or the destruction of the Death Saurer. Good job on the article, brings back memories, and how the last two mintues made me mad. Anyhow great job on the episode, you really lucked out getting the entire seires. (Zoids Fanatic 00:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC)) : Added an image! Unfortunately, the scene that shows the Blade Liger actually destroying the Death Saurer's armor and jumping through doesn't make for a very good picture. There's too much debris and smoke, and it's hard to make out anything. Instead, I grabbed a shot from when the Death Saurer is actually hit by the blast from the Gravity Cannon. Is it alright? -Imperial Dragon 02:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) It works. You could try to bring in that group shot photo. (Zoids Fanatic 02:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC)) Since your working on deleted scenes, I think episode 8 of Choatic Centruy was edited, along with Guardian Force episode 23. I don't have the series, so I can't check to be sure. I still wish I had the series. But anyhow, I hope this can help. (Zoids Fanatic 23:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC)) : Thank you! Yes, you're right--episode 8 of CC had a scene taken out (the shower one). I didn't see anything when I looked at 23 of GF, but I'll check again to make sure. Thanks so much for your help. I really appreciate it! -Imperial Dragon 23:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Also, I think Fiona was not wearing clothes in both the English and Japanese verson. I think there were cables covering her in the Japanese version, and steam in the English version. Once again, I don't own the series, so I'm not sure. (Zoids Fanatic 23:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC)) : True. =) The English version cut out the part where the steam clears away and Van sees her sitting there, wrapped in the cables. (The English dub skips this little bit and jumps right to a clip where Fiona looks up at him, but you can only see her face, so the rest of her body is never shown.) : Hmm... I'm sorry--this may seem like a strange question. But do you remember any continuous jokes about coffee throughout the CC/GF series? First, in episode 6, I think Herman starts it by offering O'Connell a cup of coffee. And with the appearance of Dr. D, he keeps insisting on adding salt into his coffee. Fiona then picks up this habit. And in that episode "The Emperor's Holiday," when Thomas chickens out of admitting he loves Fiona, he says something along the lines of "I love the smell of coffee in the morning!" I don't know if it's on purpose or not (my guess is that it is), but it seemed to be a running gag. Just like Thomas forgetting to call his brother by his military title. -Imperial Dragon 00:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Not sure. i know Fiona loves to put salt in her coffie/food (she calls it her "secret recipe"), I think people in Zoids like coffiee. I'm just glad the small rodents that climb trees didn't like coffee, or else we have a even more evil villian. Also, the shower scene was kept in the english version, though most of it was cut. (Zoids Fanatic 00:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) : I guess I'll look into it some more! Oh... there's also a scene (I think it's episode 13 or 14 of CC) where Schubaltz is talking to Marcus, and he's drinking a cup of coffee. (It's either coffee or tea, I guess--steaming, brown liquid in a mug?) : There's a really small clip that's left in the dub, but most of it is cut out. In the Japanese version, there's a part where Fiona (who isn't wearing anything) opens one of the doors, and Van's standing there. He gets embarrassed and runs down the hall, and she runs after him. -Imperial Dragon 21:22, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah, that's the part they took out. Well, even more worse events could happen to Van. (Zoids Fanatic 21:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) I'm not sure about the kidnap thing. All I remeber is that her and Hiltz seem to vanish in small orange particles. And it does say Fiona was the one that came up with the idea with the cannon. I'm not sure. What I am sure on is that Hiltz's plan is kinda creepy. (Zoids Fanatic 21:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) : Hmm... I think Prozen (as the Dark Kaiser) transports Fiona and the Death Stinger to the Ancient Zoidian city... it all seems to be part of his plan (which Hiltz then ruins). Prozen wants Fiona to open the gates (he sort of brain-washes her and leads her to the gate, then has her say her name to open it), and then plans to merge the core of the Death Stinger with himself (the core of the Death Saurer). Where does it say that Fiona came up with the Cannon idea?--I'm interested. I thought that Van talked her out of destroying Zoid Eve, then asked Herman to fire the Blade Liger out of the Gravity Cannon. -Imperial Dragon 23:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) It says she came up with the idea on the ultrasaurars page and Death Saurer page. Like said its been awhile (really wish I had the series.) (Zoids Fanatic 23:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) : It's not your fault! But I think it's a mistake. I just checked both versions: Van says (in both) that he'll keep fighting the Death Saurer, and tells Fiona to believe in him and his power. Right after that, he asks Herman to fire him out of the Gravity Cannon. -Imperial Dragon 23:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah, guess we'll have to change that. (Zoids Fanatic 23:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) : I just changed it on the Death Saurer's page. Would you like to do the Ultrasaurus'? -Imperial Dragon 23:35, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure Well it turns our that it was only the Death Saurer that had that, not the ultra. Eg, regardless it's fixed now. (Zoids Fanatic 23:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) Sorry to bug you again, but I was wondering if you think that the other character pages needed relevant pictures added to them. (Zoids Fanatic 01:46, May 8, 2010 (UTC)) : No trouble at all! Personally, I think more relevant pictures on each of the character pages would be really nice to help illustrate certain points of the articles. (Especially if the picture is already uploaded for another reason--for instance, for the purpose of showing an important event that took place in a Zoids episode. Kills two birds with one stone, no?) I also thought about getting pictures of each character from the manga, as their designs are different from their anime counterparts. -Imperial Dragon 13:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) That would work. Think you can a pic of the characters from CC, GF, and the Manga. That would help the articles a lot. Sadly for me, most of my pics are from GF. (Zoids Fanatic 14:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC)) : I just added manga pictures of Van, Raven, Herman, and Schubaltz. I'll work on getting some photos of other characters, and add information about them concerning the manga adaption. -Imperial Dragon 16:19, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I was wondering, should we add a new section in the CC/GF character articles called "Manga Relationships". I have not read the manga, but it sounds like many things differ in it. (Zoids Fanatic 16:25, May 8, 2010 (UTC)) : I think that would be a good idea. There are a few differences between the anime and manga--and we could do Battle Story as well, as there are also differences there. Prozen's relationship section already has two categories. We could break up the other character's Relationship sections like thiat? -Imperial Dragon 16:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure, we can do a "anime relationship" and "manga relationship". Of course you will need to fill in the manga one, since I don't have them, yet. (Zoids Fanatic 16:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC)) a favor or two hi there. you seem to be good at manga and anime stuff, so i might as well ask you. could u tell me more about the customized Brachios seen in the manga? also do u have a photo? : I can take a photo. =) The Brachios in the manga doesn't play a very big part--it's present for a few panels until it gets destroyed by Raven's Sabre Tiger. -Imperial Dragon 13:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) now the other thing, can u post a link to where you can watch CC/GF episodes in Japanese? subtittles would be nice, but if its raw i can live =) tyLeon35 00:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : I don't watch them online. ^___^; I own the series in English and Japanese. I could try to look for online episodes for you, though? -Imperial Dragon 13:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Think you can still do the Manga relationships for the characters? (Zoids Fanatic 00:16, May 9, 2010 (UTC)) :Zoids-anime does/is doing CC subs...they're up to episode 14. I've never seen anyone else subbing it (in English, anyway). Pointytilly 05:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering, do you think you can do the anime/manga relationship thing? Sorry bout bugging you again, but I wanted to see if you could. (Zoids Fanatic 21:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC)) : Yes, I'll give it a go! No worries; you're not bugging me at all. =) -Imperial Dragon 21:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. (Zoids Fanatic 21:49, May 10, 2010 (UTC)) on ur talk page u mention that fiona gets naked?!? o_0 and she also grabs Riese's breast's?!? 0_oLeon35 02:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) nvr mind i found it. it isnt porn or hentai or anything but its cute and super funny! 0_0, uh, we we're refering to the edited part of episode 8. (Zoids Fanatic 13:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC)) : That's right--we were talking about clips that were cut out of the dub to post here and here, to address the issue. The dub varies slightly from the Japanese version because a lot of clips were cut out. Some episodes suffer from this block, including 12 of Guardian Force and 29 of Chaotic Century. We were talking about these edits for the sake of reference and adding to the sections on the two articles. -Imperial Dragon 14:12, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I never noticed anything wrong with episode 29. Though I noticed issuses with 8 and 12. What they removed in 29? (Zoids Fanatic) Wait, never mind, I remeber why they edited 29. (Zoids Fanatic 14:30, May 15, 2010 (UTC)) : I don't really understand why the Zoids are allowed to run around with guns the size of houses, and the humans can't even carry around handguns without the scenes being chopped up! They let Thomas keep his BEEK Mobile when he made his debut, though... and Van used it again in that episode 7 of GF. : (( xD;; I just typed this up anyways, might as well stick it here for reference.)) In episode 29 of CC, at Ebonay base, Karl had a gun pointed to him twice by Ralph. Van, Fiona, and Rudolph in the Blade Liger (accompanied by Zeke, who was on foot at the time) come under the attack of the Black Redlers stationed at the base; there's talk of an "imposter Rudolph" in the area, and Ralph wants to eliminate him. After Fiona opened a communication channel with the base so that Rudolph could speak to them, Karl realizes that it's no fake--he recognizes Rudolph and addresses him accordingly. However, Ralph tells him that he's wrong. Karl argues back. (Here's where the edit is:) In the Japanese version, Ralph points a gun at Karl, who freezes. He's then restrained by two other officers. In the English version, the gun is cut out completely, so Karl just ends up getting restrained. There's actually a short clip after this that was kept in the dub--it's Ralph talking to Karl, then ordering the closing of the communication channel. You can see that Ralph's right arm is extended awkwardly, with his hand out of the frame. In the Japanese version, it was known that he was still holding the gun--the weapon isn't even referenced in the English version. Right after that, another small clip was removed, in which the frame showed Karl, with the gun pointed at him. Later in the (Japanese) episode, when Karl breaks free from the other two officers and runs to press the base's self-destruct button, Ralph points the gun at him again, and orders for him to be dragged away. In the English version, this was cut out, and a voice-over added (narrated by Karl) when the base explodes. When I watched this episode first in English, I thought something seemed a little rushed, or that I missed something altogether. The particular shot of Ralph awkwardly extending his hand was very odd to me as well. To me, it seemed a bit strange. -Imperial Dragon 14:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I think the main reason why most voilent secnes were removed was because Zoids was released in America not to long after, well, you know the date. Mechas beating each other up was fine, but they didn't want to much human violence. Of course the DVDs were released 2 years after the series ended, so I'm surprised they still removed these secnes. (Zoids Fanatic 14:50, May 15, 2010 (UTC)) : That's true. The US has different censorship laws than Japan as well. As far as the DVDs go, my guess is that the scenes were removed before the episode dubs were even recorded. (Most likely in the stage of translation, when the English scripts were being adapted?) -Imperial Dragon 14:56, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering, do you think you can edit episode 32 of GF. Someone made the page, then vandalized it. (Zoids Fanatic 23:25, May 15, 2010 (UTC)) : I saw that, unfortunately. Yep, I'll type up an Overview for it. (It might take awhile, though, but I'll start now!) -Imperial Dragon 23:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I think it's safe to say we did a heck of a lot of edits just now. (Zoids Fanatic 14:47, May 22, 2010 (UTC)) : We sure did! Thanks for your help with that, by the way. =) On the subject of CC/GF, I think there are a few characters still missing articles. Mainly Dr. D, President Camford, Viola, and Marcus. I thought of Hardin as well, but I don't know if she's important enough to get her own article. Would you mind helping out if these pages were made/have any opinion? (Eeeek. I also forgot to take those pictures of Van and Fiona from FMC... Sorry! I'll do that today--I have to log off for now, but I hope to be back on later.) -Imperial Dragon 14:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I can help with Doctor D., but that's about it. I still need to make pages for the other Organoids, and get some more GF episodes done. I also need to expand the current CC/GF character articles. Also, I think I left out a part on ep 27 of GF, think you can check that out? (Zoids Fanatic 15:03, May 22, 2010 (UTC)) : Thanks! I can do the later GF episodes--you said you didn't have those on DVD yet, right? If you need help with the articles at all, feel free to just send me a message on my talk page; I'd be happy to help. And I'll take a look at episode 27 of GF when I get back! -Imperial Dragon 15:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Acutal I have two of the DVDs, G-File and Hope (still trying to get the DVDs with ep 6 and 27 of GF). So I can get those done. As for the others, I rely on memory. (Zoids Fanatic 15:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC)) : I just redid 27 of GF and made a new page for 26! Drop me a message if you'd like me to check out anything else! -Imperial Dragon 19:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll get the new episodes on later, still think You can get the pics on here? (Zoids Fanatic 20:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC)) : Yep, I'll get them on. Van and Fiona right? I think I need to replace Rob's too with a fuller picture. Aww, heck, maybe I'll just try to get pictures of all the CC/GF characters. ^__^ I can't right now, since the TV is in use, but I'll see when I can take the photos. My goal is to get them on this weekend! -Imperial Dragon 23:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, luck with that. I'll still add some revelant pics in the articles as well. Also, think you can help expand the character articles. I think many are lacking detail. I will expands Fiona article later on, but the others I need help with. (Zoids Fanatic 02:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC)) : Yes, I'll begin working on that. Many of the character articles are also missing manga sections, too, so I'll look at that. I put in Appearance sections for Herman and Karl, so everyone else will need that section as well. Think you could add in Fiona's when you work on her article? -Imperial Dragon 14:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I can get her article done later today. I'll do my best to describe her (never been that great with that). As for now, when did we get 533 articles? (Zoids Fanatic 14:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC)) : Thanks! And wow... I did not notice that before... I think it's because Slax did a lot of work creating the missing CC/GF episodes. I just did 28 now, so we only have a few left to go! -Imperial Dragon 15:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, seems like all the episodes are made. Quickly, to the Genesis Characters. (Zoids Fanatic 17:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC)) : Eeek. Sorry to say I don't know much about Genesis--I never watched it. I can edit those articles for grammar/spelling and links, but I won't be able to add much information. -Imperial Dragon 17:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I know some info, atleast enough to make the pages. I still will upgrade Fiona's article, and proboloy get sepreate pages for the Organoids. (Zoids Fanatic 17:53, May 23, 2010 (UTC)) Updates Ok, I'm going to expand the Fiona article now. I have been thinking about the appearince section, and I thought of a format for it (atleast for the CC/GF characters). I would look like this Appearince Chaotic Century Guardian Force Manga What I plan to do is describe what the characters look like in Chaotic, then describe their wardrobe. For Guardian Force, I'll say what they now look like, and their new wardrobes. For their wardrobe, I'll explain most of the one's they wore. I'll try to skip over the one's that they only appeared in a few times (swimsuits, suits, etc). I can get the CC and GF parts done, but I will need your help with Manga. Also, do you think you can add Manga sections to the CC/GF character pages (ones with them). Thats about it, I'll expand Fiona's article, and I'll add a appearance section to Van. : Looks great! I already added Appearance sections for Karl and Herman yesterday (tell me what you think?), so I'll break them up into those sections as well. For characters that change significantly in the physical aspect (Van, Fiona, Moonbay, etc.), I think this should be clearly noted in Guardian Force. Luckily, most characters wear the same thing throughout all of Chaotic Century, then switch to a different outfit that they wear for the remainder of Guardian Force. I'd be happy to help with the Manga section. And yes, I will begin adding Manga sections to the other CC/GF character pages--as you can see, I've done Van already, as he's the main character. I will begin working on the others. School's giving me a hard time, though, as its the end of the year, and projects/work is building up. -Imperial Dragon 23:12, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Got ya. For the appearance, I'm going to state change. After I get Fiona's article done, I'm going to do another overhaul of Van's article (with appearances). So I got a long night ahead of me. (Zoids Fanatic 23:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC)) I do like the way you did the apperances. I'll describe what they look like in CC and GF, then their clothes. (Zoids Fanatic 23:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC)) : Thank you! I wish you luck with Fiona's and Van's articles! I'll go ahead and add in Karl and Herman's Manga sections right now. -Imperial Dragon 23:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I should have them done by morning. After I'm finish, they might be the longest articles on the wiki. (Zoids Fanatic 23:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC)) : Wow! That will be an accomplishment to be proud of! Good luck, again. I just finished reformatting Herman's and Karl's Appearance sections, and added in the manga section underneath the Anime subcategory. I'm wondering if I should put in pictures..? -Imperial Dragon 00:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I think it be good to show pics of them in CC/GF/Manga. If they were in all of the three. Also, I am working on the articles, I just have multiple screens up on my computer, just incase anyone thinks I'm procrastinating. (Zoids Fanatic 00:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC)) : That's a good idea. I have to log off now, but I'll start thinking of images, as in photos I could take of the episodes, that could be used. They'll have to be detailed enough and good quality, showing the character's whole outfit, instead of just a torso-shot... This will be a challenge. And take your time! There's no rush and no pressure. =) -Imperial Dragon 00:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm wondering, what do you think about the overhaul I did to Van and Fiona's articles. I know there are mistakes with it, but I can't help feeling I missed somthing. (Zoids Fanatic 00:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC)) : I like them! You did a great job walking through the plots of CC and GF. Main characters like Van and Fiona should have lots of detail like that, in my opinion. I've only had a chance to skim both, but remind me to go back and read them more thoroughly later today--I have to get to school now. -Imperial Dragon 11:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hate to bug you, but do you think you can over check the personality on Van and Fiona's articles, I think they need more added. (Zoids Fanatic 21:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC)) : Yes, I'll make sure to do that sometime soon. -Imperial Dragon 13:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) hey, thanks for the discussion for Arrow's article, now could you help me the article of the characters of Blue Unicorn and Rottiger? even though I know you played Zoids Legacy. Zeorangervi 00:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : Hmm... I really don't know that much about them. I never played VS II/Battle Legends--that's where they first appear, isn't it..? -Imperial Dragon 13:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the new pics, they look great. (Zoids Fanatic 13:45, May 29, 2010 (UTC)) : Sure! I hope I have them under the right license... (FMC has the same pictures, just cut off further up at the characters' waists--but these are just better quality than anything I could get with my camera off of a television screen.) -Imperial Dragon 13:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, wait... sorry to bother you about this, but would you happen to know how to format pictures inside templates so they don't look all pixilated? -Imperial Dragon 13:51, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : Um, excuse me. I'm trying to add a new picture for a couple of the articles, but I don't exactly know how. Could anyone help me with this? Adlas 17:15, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Of course! First, you need to upload your picture to the site. To do this, look for the "Insert" tab on the right hand side of the editing page, and click the image that looks like a picture frame (when you hold the cursor over the icon, it should read "Add a picture"). From here, you can browse through your computer and select which file you want, then hit the green "Upload" button. Then, choose your licensing, and description, format, etc. After that, you can insert the image into the article. You can also choose from pictures that have already been uploaded--click the "Add a picture" button again and just search through the images on the bottom half of the new window. If you look on the left-hand side toolbar under the Zoids Wiki logo, there's also an "Upload a New Image" button. You can use that to add pictures as well. You can also add your images using the "Source" mode, which I always do. You can type: (two opening brackets)File:YOURIMAGENAMEHERE|position|thumb|#px|Caption(two closing brackets) In "YOURIMAGENAMEHERE", put the name of the file you've uploaded. In "position" you can specify "right" or "left" depending on where you want the picture to appear in the page. "#px" will designate how big the thumb image will appear. I usually put around 200px. "Caption" is where you can add a caption for your picture. Have fun! -Imperial Dragon 18:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Do you think Van and Fiona's articles are to long, or the right amount. (Zoids Fanatic 15:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Man, your on a role with the edits. (Zoids Fanatic 23:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC))